Silent Spirits
by Neena14
Summary: An old legend, a strange blader, add them up and it reslults into a mayhem for the Blade Breakers who have fallen into a pit of catastrophe. Will the legend help them as a rope to get out? Find out. KaxRe Yaoi.
1. Legend

_**Silent Spirits  
**__**Legend**_

* * *

More than 10 thousand generations before, there lived a tribe in a valley between towering mountains, the Vale of Lamoure's. Lamoures were the inhabitants who had settled for quite a time in that particular region and that area was known to be sacred. 

On a beautiful spring evening, a man of thirties was fixing his spear, sitting in a grass field that extended beyond the hut he lived in when he was disturbed by cries of pain and then shrieks of happiness coming from the place he called home. With reflexes quicker than an tiger, he ran towards the sound, only to find his long brown haired wife lying on the bed made of bear skin with two more young women sitting right next to her, holding the thing that was causing all the noise in a bundle of animals fur while cooing different words to it

The man blinked at the scene and looked at his wife to find her smiling weakly at him. He approached cautiously towards the girl holding all the clothing and slowly peered in it. Lying there was a small human infant crying at the top of its voice. The man's eyes went round as he realized what it was. He gazed at the woman resting on the ground with shock. She smiled at him encouragingly and he turned to take the bundle from its holder. Tears stung his eyes as he got to touch his first born child at last.

That night, the whole tribe celebrated the birth of their well known warrior's son on the steps of their temple. They danced around the huge fire, wearing tiger skins and holding sticks and spears while the parents of the child thanked the Spirits for such blessing and prayed for their son's future. Once stepping out of the temple, the priest; who also was the temple guardian, gave the baby the symbol of one of their Silent Spirits; _the_ _lion_, and afterwards everyone went through the religious traditions like always.

And thus another child was destined on a path of glory and strength.

* * *

_**Few years later**_

As the cold winds blew, it was sensed that winter was near. But it didn't affect the warrior hidden behind the rock on the mountain from keeping to his posts and his eyes alert. Any thing could happen at any second. His comrades were also had their minds open for any kind of sign. The condition of their victory wasn't at all good but with strategies, strength and skills like theirs; there was still a shine of hope.

The warrior suddenly sensed something. It was coming from where the sun was now planning to set in a few hours. His dark brown eyes turned into slits as he noticed the change in the breeze as well. He immediately contacted the Silent Spirit he was gifted; _the tiger,_ which responded to the call by emerging through his owner's body. Seeing this, the other fighters did the same. The time was near

Everything was silent as the beasts and their masters waited. Soon a small cloud of dust was seen. Every one prepared themselves as their leader and his tiger spirit gave the order. Slowly a few animals were seen followed by more dust. Different sounds were heard of yelling, screeching and marching. The dust cloud grew larger and larger and it made hard to see what was causing it.

The leader warrior commanded his troops to get ready to launch the first phase of attack. They once again waited for the cloud to come in range of their fire. Everything was silent at their side when suddenly a loud screech of a bird cut through the mayhem and reached the fighter's ears. Lowering his weapon, his eyes suddenly lit with happiness as he told the others to hold their fires.

Another screech came which was heard by all which caused many to drop their arms. Then cries of joy filled the atmosphere as a beautiful phoenix flew in sight while singing a lament of victory. The beasts roared and the army congratulated each other while some ran down to the village to announce the result of the war

All the happiness died away when they saw the main troops entering the valley opening with features full of sadness on their faces. Many Spirits and fighters were injured and in quite bad condition but none as bad as the Chosen One.

He was carried by the chief of the tribe who had tears in his eyes. The inhabitants of the vale were silent as dead, watching the scene with horrified eyes. The person was laid down at the steps of the temple where the priest rushed for aid while many broke into wails and tears.

The phoenix which had first declared the victory came slowly down to his master who was clinging to his last minutes of life. He gazed at his Silent Spirit and muttered, "I'm glad that I've fulfilled my duty." With that his eyelids dropped and the golden bird beside him shattered like glass into thousand pieces which disappeared at once.

Thus, another Chosen One came and went but not after completing the task he was assigned. But the question remained: who will succeed this great Lamoure?

The answer was given after few days. One noon, the warrior and his brunette wife were praying in the hut when their young son stumbled in the place and fell unconscious. Not exactly knowing what the best thing to do then was, they took him to the priest. Once the old man made contact with the child's skin, he smiled. He took his left arm and showed it to his parents who gasped slightly. There, just below his shoulder, was a silver curve with a small dot in the middle. The new Chosen One had been chosen by the Silent Spirits.

So it was from that day, the young boy was given all the training in the temple while the old ones and the priest filled him with his glorious mission to protect the Spirits from evil doers.

* * *

Years passed by but the legend never changed and the world saw the power that the famous Lamoures held. Once the Chosen one left for the world hereafter, a new one was selected and the tasks assigned to him were to guard and control these creatures and their powers. Years passed by but the legend never changed and the world saw the power that the famous Lamoures held. Once left for the world hereafter, a new one was selected and the tasks assigned to him were to guard and control these creatures and their powers. 

Many Chosen Ones were able to do so by passing a simple life until the death swallowed them while others strived hard to keep evil hands away. As the world began to cultivate, it became harder to protect these sacred Spirits. The inhabitants of the planet, whoever believed in the myth, tried to get this attractive power under control but none prevailed because the only one able to do so was none other than the Chosen One himself.

Twice such great scenarios took place that it seemed as if the world was to end but the ones chosen would get out of those tight corners for the sake of humanity or die trying. But even though they were known as the protectors of the planets, the local people began to fear them and their powers. Many of which, tried to raise voices against these beings and to gain some upper hand.

And so living a peaceful life that every Lamoure wanted, slowly turned into a mere dream, a despairing hope and a futile wish as the other inhabitants took different steps to torture them into nothing.

As time passed, the persecution became even more unbearable and so the Lamoures had no choice then to abandon this once great title. But that did not mean that they would completely give up. No, theses humans were made of far more backbone. They decided to disperse throughout the land into small bands and start a new way of life; hiding most of their past, proclaiming that they had nothing to do with that great dynasty.

Though many rebelled against such decision by the Chosen One but deep down they knew it was for their best. And so they left the Great Vale of Lamoure and their temple of Silent Spirits. But not before sealing this valley and the sacred temple with ancient forces and immense power of their spirits.

Decades passed and generations came and the legend slowly swept away from the surface of the earth, but not completely. Many still had fear in the corners of their hearts about what happened centuries ago but they also kept quite. And the legend became a myth that people refused to believe in. But many did wonder that if archaeologists and scientists had discovered Sacred Spirits, or more commonly known as Bit Beasts, who is to say that, the Silent Spirits had completely died away?

And so these days it was that somewhere on this planet; a valley remains where there are some creatures sound asleep, waiting for someone , may be their masters, to wake them from their prolong slumber. As for the ancient peace loving tribe of Lamoures, they seemed dead or may be they still live somewhere, amongst you, amongst me, hiding their true identities and waiting to aid the world if ever needed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: A star with its Master

_**Silent Spirits**_

**_Warnings:_** angst; violence; blood; A little OOC-ness; a bit language; and maybe, though I'm not sure and I'm referring to the later chapters, maybe a bit yaoi.

**_Disclaimer:_** I solemnly swear and officially declare that I do not own Bey Blade and had nothing to do with it. I'm not making any commercial use out of this writing and it's only for reader's enjoyment. However, the plot, story and anything new belongs solely to me and is not to be touched without permission. And this remains for the whole story.

**_A/N:_** Hello everyone, this was the first fiction I ever wrote, though not the first to publish; and I wrote this a long time ago. I had three of its chapters published while seven lengthy chapters written. But as fate had it, I was kind of forced to delete the last two because I'm re editing the whole story! The reason behind this humungous change is that I love the plot very much. It is very dear to me cause I've spent nights making the whole thing up. The Legend might prove that.

But since on this site, people adore yaoi pairings more than anything, I had to cut off my OC which was back then the main character. Also I myself was quite annoyed with it and thought that I was better at KaRe pairings. Now by that all I'm not saying that this is a yaoi fiction, at least not the first many chaps; by KaRe I mean extra friendliness and a strong protective bond, that's all. THIS IS NOT A ROMANTIC FICTION!

So I give you the new re-edit version of Silent Spirits. Now before you all start to doze off, I'll quit my babbling and let you judge this crap.

R&R

**_

* * *

Chapter No. 1  
___****A star with its Master**

* * *

The raven haired Chinese teen shivered slightly as he walked through the cold wind on the snowy beach. Yesterday night, they had witnessed the first snowfall of the winter season. Thinking it won't be that freezing, he hadn't bothered to take a jacket with him when he left the dojo. Now snaking his arms around his torso, he hugged himself while climbing towards some bushes that extended at the top of the cliff with trees behind.

Upon reaching there, he stopped and straightened himself, "do we really have to practice today?"

"At least you won't be shivering like a dry leaf then."

Ray didn't reply but sat down on a small patch of brown grass, "where's Tyson and the others?"

"Good question. If they won't get their stupid heads down here soon, there'll be extra rounds for them"

"You know, you really are a slave driver Kai"

"I'll take that as a compliment" came the amused reply

Ray sighed and got up from where his captain was lying on the snow in his usual attire. It occurred to him how inhuman the Russian was. Over the years, he could proudly say that both of them had reached a mutual understanding because now at least Kai could stand him more than five minutes while the others were gifted with his all-too-familiar glare if they even tried to invade the circumference of his private circle.

The Blade Breakers had long retired from the tournament and the new BEGA. That had been months ago. With no idea of the new format for the next world championships, they had decided to settle back in the dojo and start their training from a new beginning that is after they had returned from their homes. Ray had returned to China to the White Tigers village to relax for a while and to cope up with the happenings going around.

Max went back to his parents and even went to visit his grandmother for two weeks. Daichi simply left after promising to see them soon, but as for how soon, they had no idea. Kenny and Hilary had obviously hung around Tyson with an exception for Hilary who went on a holiday with her parents. Tyson; he had been enjoying some quality time with his big brother and his father but right now, both of them had returned to Mr. Granger's archaeological research somewhere in Arabia.

When it came to Kai; nobody really knew where he'd disappeared to. Tyson claimed that the crimson eyed enigma had been around but Ray thought that he had returned to Russia with his former team mates. Though it might seem unbelievable to many, the neko assumed that there was a queer, indescribable bond between Tala and his captain and that they had been good friends for long although if the two were to confess; he doubt they will admit it in public. That was what piqued his curiosity and intrigued Ray to befriend the two toned Russian teen. There was far more than what met the eye.

Currently, it had been three days when the whole group met again except for Daichi, fresh and with renewed sprits to let their blades rip. After long pleading from Tyson and some help from Max and Ray himself, their captain let them had a day off before beginning the training schedule. But right then, they didn't seem to be following it since it took a hell to wake up in the morning and with the weather, all of them except Kai had dozed off for another couple of hours.

'I better get the others before that idea really materializes in Kai's mind'

But once he took the first step down, his motions halted as a whistling sound, cutting the cold air and making its way towards him, was detected by his sensitive cat-like ears. Before he could react, something grabbed the end of his long ponytail none too gently and pulled back hard. As a surprised and painful cry left his throat, he noticed something fast piercing the air right where his head was half a second ago. But whatever it was, it succeeded in cutting few of his hair ends from one loose bang.

His back made contact with the rough ground below and the backside of his head stung at the rash pull. Blinking back the tears in his eyes, he gazed up to see Kai standing right beside him and looking here and there with crimson orbs full on alert. As he massaged the hurting portion of his head, he got up gradually, still affected and stunned by the assault.

"Ray?"

He suddenly realized that it had been Kai who had pulled him to the ground. As to why, he still couldn't figure that out.

When the two toned head didn't receive any reply, he explained, "That object was heading directly towards you."

Ray blinked like a lost kitten before asking, "What object?"

Kai walked towards the oak tree three feet away and pulled something out of the old dried bark. He held a silver star with six sharp shiny tips and a hole in the middle between his thumb and finger and showed it to Ray.

"I was attacked by a ninja star?" Ray exclaimed

Kai nodded and once again looked around to find the attacker.

"But… but who will…?" Ray wasn't able to complete his sentence because a loud shout interrupted him

"Hey guys! We're here."

Ray and Kai looked down to see the rest of Blade Breakers with Hilary standing at the foot of the cliff. Tyson had already started to ascend.

"Should we warn them?" Ray asked

Kai simply nodded and jumped down while Ray followed.

"Ray you should have brought a jack…" but Max stopped immediately when Kai showed them a small weapon

"What's that?" Tyson asked

"A ninja star" Hilary answered looking confusedly at Ray for explanation

"I know what that is. I meant why are you showing it to us Kai?"

"Someone shot it at Ray" was the casual reply

Every eye turned to Ray in shock, "Why would anyone…?"

"I don't know" Ray answered calmly, "but I would like to find that out myself"

"Hey look there's something written on it" Kenny said, adjusting his glasses and observing the shiny surface

Kai brought it closer to his orbs and saw some writing engraved on it. Reading it, his eye brow rose and disappeared behind his grayish blue bangs. He thrust it in Ray's hand without a word and walked away. Every one seemed baffled at his attitude but Ray recovered quickly and read the minute carvings out loud, "A challenge for the Blade Breakers to meet at the southern beach dish at noon"

A long yet queer silence engulfed them all and nothing was heard except for the whistle of the cold wind. "Fancy way of challenging someone if you ask me" Tyson spoke up finally

"Yeah…"

"…so I guess we'll start our practice now?" Kenny asked uncertainly

"No way, we're going to show this ninja dude that they can't scare us by their useless methods!" Tyson shouted. "Am I right guys?"

"Definitely" Max agreed

"Where's Kai?" Ray asked not giving much notice to them and their banter

"Who cares?"

"Well technically Kai should be the one to answer the challenge" Kenny replied

"Aw man!"

Ray turned away from their bickering and spotted Kai leaning on a nearby tree. As if expecting the questioning stare, Kai looked at the golden eyes before announcing, "We'll start our practice in five minutes since there are still 2 hours till noon." Turning around he walked away.

"Does that mean we're accepting?"

"Did I say that Tyson?"

"Slave driver" a mutter was only heard as a protest

* * *

It had taken a lot of persuasion from Tyson to change Kai's mind in going to meet this stranger though everyone else perfectly knew that Kai was just acting. There was no way the Russian could walk away quietly after that assault he had seen. Nonetheless the whole team now walked towards their destined point. No one amongst them was psychic, but they could easily feel the strange aura that surrounded the team. They had been world champs for three years and had faced many peculiar challenges but somehow they could feel this one was different. Still they walked, or rather a few of them skipped, as they went.

"There it is" Kenny suddenly spoke up, pointing at the silver dish that awaited them. This part of the beach was wild with rocky landscape. As for the wind, it was even harsher and right then, the Chinese blader was regretting that he had turned down Kai's advice to get something warm before going.

Tyson was the first one to climb the boulders and reach the dish which glittered because of the water sprinkled on its surface from the high tide waves. This point definitely was no favorite in Ray's books.

"I don't see anyone" Max said after gazing around

"Maybe they've changed their minds about battling the world champion" Tyson bragged

But the others didn't really give him any consideration and stared around, trying to locate any other living sign. They really didn't have to wait long though

"You're late by three minutes and twenty-seven seconds Blade Breakers" a deep calm voice caught their attention and every head turned in the direction of the sound. "I should've known that being celebrities meant no punctuality"

On one of the highest rocks, stood a tall figure but since the sun was directly above it, their sight was absurd and it was hard to make out anything else than the silhouette.

"I think you dropped this" Kai said before throwing the ninja star at it with full speed. It slashed through the air towards the person but before it could make contact with its forehead, a hand shot up and caught the small pointy object between the two fingers. Pocketing it, the figure finally jumped down and landed quiet gracefully on the sand.

A moment of silence embraced them all before,

"You're a girl?" Tyson exclaimed stupidly, "I mean…" a blush suddenly appeared across his nose, "I… it's just that….umm…" he mumbled scratching his head, but as for others, they were taking in the appearance of this quiet unprecedented person

She was tall with midnight blue, almost close to black, smooth shoulder length hair with a few free bangs that held a purplish tinge in them, enveloping the smooth and sober features of her pale face. As for her attire, she wore a plain loose gray shirt and black cargo pants with dark sneakers. One of the intriguing things about her was the heavy silver chain that she wore diagonally across her chest, from the left shoulder till the right side of her waist.

Her slender hands were swathed by black fingerless gloved that reached till her elbows. Above all of this, a long dark cerulean coat framed her figure. The coat was a bit below her knees and a silver star, similar to the ninja star, was embroidered where the right breast pocket should have been. The chest buttons were open and only a black belt was bound insecurely around her waist to keep it from flying away.

Her eyes were a deep shade of crimson but instead of hell fire blazing in those orbs, a small twinkle of light was the only thing that lit them up. Another strange thing was that the eyelids were only half open. That kind of explained the alien yet powerful sensation that surrounded her and her calm features. One could also take her nonchalant expressionless face to be bored.

All in all, whoever this peculiar and eccentric female ninja was, she wasn't something everyone sees walking down the market streets everyday.

"Now that you've stopped analyzing me," she spoke in the same blasé voice, catching their divided attention, "I first of will thank you for coming here" she stepped forward and gave them a brief respectful bow, "the name is Kidarakush Lamia; Kida for short"

Kai's mind reeled into process as it took in the idiosyncratic name offered. _'Lamia? That team of bladers that had been champions seven years ago? But they died…after some distinctive incidents, didn't they? And how can she be a Lamia? Now that is really rare. Somehow I get a feeling we're into something'_

* * *

Well, what do you think? Honestly, I had no intention of leaving this here. It just came up to my mind. Why you may ask? Because I'm going to publish my first ever really KaRe yaoi fiction a few minutes later. And I just don't want to wait anymore. So bear with me. This chapter is too short for me and I was going to put in the fight and all. But sorry for the flaw in the plans

So my dearest of all readers, I'm waiting for your lovely opinion on how you like this and whether I should or not make this yaoi? Nonetheless, it will be a KaRe fiction the way I explained at the start. Also please R&R my other KaRe stories

R&R

Till next time  
Neena


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle of the Champs

Yes I'm back. And please point those big bad sharp thingies somewhere else. I wanted to publish this after I completed Lonely without you but that damn fiction is no where near to the end. And since I had another new fiction coming, I wasn't able to concentrate on this one. Nonetheless here is the next chapter after such a long delay. Sorry peeps

Enjoy!!

* * *

_**Chapter No. 2  
**__**The Battle of the Champs**_

**_

* * *

_**

"Now that you've stopped analyzing me," she spoke in the same blasé voice, catching their divided attention, "I first of will thank you for coming here" she stepped forward and gave them a brief respectful bow, "the name is Kidarakush Lamia; Kida for short"

The air suddenly became somehow chiller while no sound was heard with the exception of the roaring waves as the Blade Breakers waited for the inevitable. The stranger continued once more, "so how about it then?"

Their trance broke and they looked at each other but this time, Tyson took the lead, "We accept your challenge but you should know what you're getting yourself into"

Kidarakush stared at him for a moment before replying, "Of course." She turned away from them and took a silent deep breath as if preparing herself for something preordained. When she spoke, her voice was nonetheless the same, "but what if we make this a bit more daring?"

None of them answered so she went on, "how about a deal?"

Ray turned from where he was standing at the back of the group to look at Kai who was beside him with arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"Well?"

"What do you have in mind?" Ray inquired tearing his gaze away from his captain's expression

She turned to look back at them and took another breath before answering, "I'm quite intrigued by your consecutive past wins, not to mention your successful victory at BEGA. How about it," this time her eyes bore into Ray's golden ones, "if I take on you all one by one and win, you'll consider me joining your team?"

Now that was certainly bewildering and unanticipated and Ray felt a sudden surge of fury with in him. But keeping his cool, he spoke, trying hard not to reveal the growl in the back of his throat, "You came in our town, nearly ripped my head apart by showing off, challenge us to meet you in the most hostile area and expect us to let you in like that?"

"Yeah what was all that fancy ninja stuff?" Hilary asked

"There are better ways of challenging you know" Max muttered disapprovingly

Kida was now facing the slightly infuriated bladers and her mild expression clearly stated that she had not expected that. Once more, golden met crimson and she answered, "And here I thought that being a neko-jin, you'll have competent reflexes. Don't tell me I've overestimated you"

Ray was about to retort but shut up when she shook her head looking somewhat amused. It was the first expression that she had given, "really, no offence but I'm being honest" when she looked up again, her façade had turned back to the blank one. "Though I'm still waiting for your response"

The guys looked at each other for a while before Kenny spoke, "and what if you lose?" Every head turned back towards her.

"Is there anything that you want to state?"

"Give us a sec" Without waiting for a reply, Tyson rounded Hilary and Max to face Ray, Kai and Kenny. "Well?" he whispered now that they formed a small circle

"I knew this was just wastage of time" Kai said without lowering his voice

"I highly doubt that she's bluffing Kai" Max reasoned logically

"What I don't get is that how is she planning to throw all four of you?" Kenny voiced his concern, "she must have something up her sleeve if she's that confident"

"We can't just let her off like that, guys," Tyson spoke, "I think we should go for this. It's not like we've got something to lose right?"

There was a moment of silence but the atmosphere was an approving one. So when nobody said anything else, Ray took his cue and broke the circle, "okay, we accept but here's our part of the deal" Ray turned to gaze at her.

Kida unfolded her arms, "I'm listening"

Before anyone could stop him, Ray replied around a smirk, "If you won, we will consider you becoming our new team member," after a second's pause, he continued slowly, "but if we won," Till now, Ray's grin had become quite unnerving, "if we won, you'll be forced to stick around for three whole weeks and train us all your moves that we ask you to"

There was a stunned silence that enveloped them all. It was broken by Kai who snorted around an amused smirk while the other gave Ray idiosyncratic glances. Kida on the other hand didn't move at all. From her face it was evident that she taking the raven head's demand seriously.

"That's it?" Tyson finally spoke looking bewildered

"I agree with Ray" Max grinned

"Me too" Hilary approved, "you guys have to start your training somehow"

Ray turned to his captain for conformity who also nodded once, "I think we have a deal here"

"Aw man, I was hoping to get a buffet tonight in 7th sky" Tyson muttered under his breath but it did reach all other ears since they all cringed and gradually turned to notice the Dragon Blader who had a finger on his chin in a thinking manner.

7th sky was known for its exquisite luxuries, not to mention its discriminating hospitality and scrumptious menu and thus having the reputation of the most elegant and chic places of all with another eminent and unforgettable factor that it was damn expensive.

"Deal"

The Blade Breakers turned their heads towards their new fellow

"Both terms" Kida stated, "now can we get on with it?"

There was small silence before Ray took lead again, "Alright then, who's first?"

"I am" Tyson jumped forward

"Okay, then?" Hilary asked

"I'll go" Max chirped, giving a smile at his opponent who returned it with a plain look.

"Ray?"

The Drigger master was about to response when a voice interrupted him, "I'll battle her and that will be all" every head turned to their captain to stare at him in bewilderment who was leaning against a rock with his eyes closed.

Ray's mouth felt open and he felt a strange pang trigger inside him; did Kai think that he was incapable of handling her?_ No of course not. He knows me better to judge my skills like that, right? _

"Fine then, a battle each with no time limit. No rules. No disqualification. Bladers are as vulnerable to attacks as their blades. No perimeters."

That literally stunned the blade breakers but Tyson stepped up nonetheless. Walking some feet to get a good distance between his teammates, his hand reached out for the blue pocket on his upper arm to take his blade out. Pulling out the newly designed launcher he fixed his blade in its claw and moved into position, smirking all the while and hoping that the new moderations Chief had done a few days ago really pull off.

Kida, who was now facing him, pulled out a metallic silver blade with a wicked attack ring bulging out from two opposite sides. Her blade was comparatively lean and it was noticeable that instead of a proper defense ring, she had some black lined disk adjusted above the tip. Suddenly she pulled at her chain which came off after a hard tug. Coiling it around herself, she held the ends in her gloved hands with her blade hanging loosely at one ending.

"Alright bladers" Hilary announced, taking upon her self to begin the battle, "ready?"

A click from both adversaries came as a confirmation

"3…"

Tyson narrowed his eyes and stretched out his arms but the smirk did not subside

"2…"

Kida simply gazed at him, face bare with any sign of excitement though her eyes had a little alertness in them.

"1…"

Both bladers took a deep breath and shouted at the same time

"Let it rip!"

Dragoon shot out like an arrow from its launcher and quickly took its position on the ground. Kida had launched her blade by swinging her chain around like nun chucks which had a colossal effect initiatively as the top spin forward to face its enemy with immense ferocity.

Not a second passed and Tyson shouted, "lets go, Dragoon" the blade on the command, spun forward, making a graceful turn and shot forward at the other. Tyson rubbed a finger across his nose bridge indignantly, "get ready to pay a huge bill. Dragoon"

"What's your analysis chief?" At a side, Kenny had his laptop opened with Hilary and max surrounding it.

"Well, her launch was well planned. You see it has increased the velocity of the spins per seconds"

Everyone turned again to the battle in front of them as Tyson took all the heat out. Dragoon had made a great leap and now was aiming straight at Kida who was looking at the incoming assault from behind her bangs. The moment it was a feet away, Kida vanished. The strike caused a slight tremor, forming a cloud of dust

"Wow, did it hit the target?"

As the dirt settled, Dragoon was seen still spinning in a cavity but Kida was no where to be seen. Knowing what this meant, Tyson raised his head to look up and saw Kida standing tiptoe on the peak of a thin mountain top.

Kida descended and so did her blade which met the dragon in a ferocious slam, sending it off. Sparks flew as the white top fought to gain control and to push back.

"The attack intensity is right off the charts. Kida had taken the slope to her advantage" Kenny informed, typing furiously

_That attack seems…familiar_, Kai thought

"Tyson, don't pull off" Max shouted

The said blader dug his heels in the hard ground and tried to move forward, "stand your ground Dragoon!"

"Retreat"

"What!" Tyson gaped as the silver top backed away, causing the white one to loose its balance for a second.

Kida bent down into a crouch as if readying herself for the next blow.

Tyson smirked, "I'm just getting warmed up"

"Tyson be careful."

"This can't be good" Kenny muttered, "Her attack ring is adjusted at such an angle that it increases her attacks every time with 15"

But Tyson didn't seem to hear him. As another assault went to waste, his expression turned to a sober one and he lowered his eyes so that they were hidden by his blue locks. A strange vibe surrounded his outline and the white top started to glow as it took the offered energy.

Kida who had been the attacker previously halted to see what was happening. Her lips parted for a fraction of second as she whispered something.

Then like a flash, Tyson darted towards her, "Let's end this now Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack"

The crimson orbs widened a bit while preparing to leap off at the precise moment. The dust storm picked up speed as it proceeded towards Kida who was still in her intimating crouch. Her eyes narrowed and she jumped once more. Less than a second later the attack hit the place where her blade had been.

Tyson grinned mischievously, "Oh dragoon won't fall for that one again. Follow"

Kida who was perched on yet another peak jumped again as the blade cut through the air after her. Knowing she wasn't going to get rid of her pursuer that easily, she went for the cliff next. The moment her feet adjusted, Tyson shouted, "Get her Dragoon"

"It's a trap" Max gasped

Ray saw the slight surprising look on the ninja's face as the hurricane hit her. She seemed to block the attack but the force was a bit too much.

Kida's coat bellowed in the current of fast moving air as it eroded the ground below her. The edge broke and she tumbled down along with the boulders and earth. As the dust subsided, Dragoon was seen spinning perfectly while the silver blade wobbled ever so little. Kida had her head bowed while her arms were in a cross. As she pulled them aside to straighten up, Tyson noticed that her lids were fully opened for once.

She tilted her head to one side and spoke monotonously, "is that all?"

Tyson, finally out of his astonishment, grimaced, "you haven't seen anything yet"

"And I don't tend to either" she plunged forward, not providing any chance for her opponent to react. The blow caught Tyson in the chest and he was thrown backwards.

"Check that out" Kenny cried, "that assault was as potent as Dragoon's Fathom Hurricane Attack. I can't believe she simply came through it unscratched"

"Tyson get up" Hilary shouted to the fallen teen. "Don't give up now"

Kai had been watching from the corners of his eyes. Kenny was still telling his results but he didn't need that. Something about the way she attacked triggered him. It was apparent to him that she was maintaining her energy level to a constant but there still was something missing in her assaults. It was as if she was simply playing around with the Dragon.

"Tyson" Kai spoke, "Finish this up quickly"

The said blader was now on his two feet, his attire disheveled but the frown apparent on his façade. His adversary however stood on her spot. Now observing her minutely, Tyson felt a twinge of dread as he gazed into her orbs. They were totally blank

Ray could feel the shiver running down his spinal column at the look Kidarakush was giving. It was a void of nothingness. Till now they have been filled up with at least a small spark of light somewhere. Now they were empty tunnels leading to endless dark pitch.

"What's she doing?" Max stuttered clearly feeling the change in the girl's demeanor.

"Tyson focus" Ray pulled himself out of his reverie to shout

Shaking his head to clear away the sudden fog that had clogged his mind, the Dragoon blader glared back, "this ends here. It's been fun knowing ya. Adios. Dragoon, SUPREME GALAXY TURBO TWISTER!"

"Tyson, no" Ray finally saw what this was leading too but it was too late. His team mate had already begun the attack. The tornado emerged from the surrounding of the blade, sucking in air as a whirlpool.

"Too late" Kida said. Her eyes suddenly lit up with a glint of confidence and power and she let out an attack cry, the very first one till then.

Dragoon roared piercingly as it moved forward for the attack. On the other hand, the metallic top was following suit. They both met in a fierce collision. For a moment, there was nothing, then as if hell broke down. A flash of light followed by deafening sound of the blow came and a cloud of dust rose, taking in both of the players in its midst.

"What happened?" Max shouted over the noise

"TYSON"

As the scene cleared they saw a body crouching on the ground, heaving heavily. The spinning of a blade came next and they saw that out of the two tops, one was wobbling very dangerously.

"Shit! Come on Dragoon" Tyson muttered but his white blade revolved its final round before halting to a stop and falling down.

A silence engulfed them before the left top made a turn and landed into its master's outstretched palm. Nobody else dared to move, they were too preoccupied to digest the change in the outcome. Tyson stood up with his mouth open and eyes wide as saucer plates. He glanced up at the blader who had just defeated him in pure shock.

Kida stood there quietly with no sign of any triumph of victory. However, before anyone else could break up the stillness, Kai spoke,

"You're next Max."

Ray turned to his captain in utmost astonishment. Kai was clearly acting as if nothing out of usual had happen. Well, of course Tyson had his downfalls now and then but the fact that his infamous attack went totally useless was to the least a bit flabbergasting.

Max was looking at his friend and then at the girl as if suddenly confused over the income. Shaking himself out of the trance he stepped forward.

"This is going to be interesting" The neko commented as Max and Kida began the game after shouting the customary catchphrases.

_That's for sure, _Kai thought staring at Max's blade which landed into the battle field and stationed itself in the centre while Kida's blade circled on the edges, like an eagle eyeing its prey, clearly waiting for the right moment to launch the power on its opponent; _let's see how efficient it is against defensive mode._

This time Kida seemed to choose to attack first, "attack now"

"Draciel, defend yourself." Max ordered taking in the pattern of her assaults as well as planning a strategy against her. _Her defense ring might be the only weakness. She is quite vulnerable to attacks._ He raised his head to see his opponent trying to find a way to smash him to pieces. _But then again, she went through Tyson's attacks like nothing…_

It seemed obvious that Kidarakush was not pleased that her attacks did not left any remarkable damages on the green blade whose fortitude was quite a strong one. The silver top smashed into Draciel forcefully but left no great affect on the turtle. She attacked again and again from different sides and angles but nothing.

"Looks like he is showing his true color" Tyson told finally uttering the first word after his fateful defeat.

"You go Max." Ray encouraged from the side line. One way or the other, they had to beat this enigmatic ninja person.

"Max can't stay in defense forever." Kenny offered. "He might not stand a chance."

"For once think for the best, chief" Tyson muttered.

"You can do this Draciel." Max shouted as yet another attack from his opponent went in vain. Clearly Kida knew that her attacks won't work, at least not until Draciel moves into action which it wasn't doing.

Kida turned her at Max "You and your tortoise friend should really learn how to fight in the face rather than hide behind a wall."

"Oh? Heavy viper wall attack now Draciel" The waves had already been roaring fiercely as if the tide was nearing. Now with such immense power, like a flood, a tidal wave rose above the bank and proceeded towards the silver blade.

Kida eyed it wearily but didn't react likewise. She seemed to be waiting for Draciel to also come into attacking position and that formed a small smirk appearing on her face which Max noticed. _What is she planning?_ He wondered.

Glaring at her blade, Kida suddenly raised her right arm, moving it in different angles. Her blade immediately started to work upon the directions provided, spinning forward and backwards.

"What the…?" Tyson asked bewildered to see such a method

Kai's eyes narrowed again as he saw the unvoiced orders given. _Her partnership with her blade is good. But why do I get the feeling that I know this attack too?_

The wave hit Kidarakush with force, engulfing her figure and her blade in the water, seemingly throwing them off limits of sight.

Max grinned victoriously at the adequate effect and waited as the water gushed passed. When the tide subsided, his opponent was seen crouching in a defense mode, drenched in the icy water but her blade was no where to be seen.

"Where is it?"

Kida stood up and straightened her head to give Max another meaningful glance, "you're history. Attack, now!!"

The blonde gasp as the silver blade slashed through the air and banged head on into Draciel, sending it wobbling back.

"Why didn't Max's attack do any damage to her, chief?"

"Actually it did Hilary but only to Kida herself. Her blade simply vanished again, right before the assault took place. Her energy level had dropped though. Look her attack wasn't as ferocious as before"

"Stand your ground Draciel" his attack hadn't left any eminent affect but it had washed away some of her self defense. Her slightly heavy breathing could easily justify that.

The two blades were lodged into a heated deadlock and none was deciding to move away first. It was giving a rise to temperature too as huge red sparks came flying out.

"Oh no, Kida's breaking into Draciel's defense" Kenny spoke

"Max finish this up" Ray shouted

"It's too late" the neko turned to his captain who was speaking in a low voice, "her power is simply proving too much for him to handle."

Ray turned back at the girl. _Who is she? And why does she look so prepared for all of this?_

"This has gone long enough. It's time we end this!" Kida spoke. Her blade broke apart form the green one to stand steady in front of its master while the other followed suit. Everything fell into some serenity as both bladers glared at each other hard.

Max knew somehow he was going down. But that did not mean he would just lie around like a wounded dog, "GRAVITY CONTROL!" Draciel charged, water surrounding it fuel it up

"NOW" On the other hand, Kida launched a well aimed ninja kick which empowered the silver top as it skidded to meet its challenger.

The Blade Breakers shielded their eyes from the sprayed water and light given off at the contact, tremors causing most of them to loose their footing. In all the mayhem, a small object was seen flying out of the battle zone, dropping right into the debris and boulders at one side. As the water washed away, a wobbling blade was seen, bobbing just over the small patch of dirt surrounded by the water from the giant flood.

Max opened his eyes while lying down and facing skywards and felt the left sea water soak into his attire, chilling his body in the process. Urging himself to sit, his arms shook as he tried to get up. He moaned in exhaustion while taking the offered hand of whosoever and stood up, "My head hurts"

"You okay, Maxie?" his own light hues refocused to stare into Tyson's worried ones

"Man! That was wicked" Ray muttered, silently comprehending his shock and getting up from where he had fallen down. He turned to see Kai already standing and gazing out at the Kida. She was shaking her head to dry off the bangs that now plastered her face while straightening her disheveled and wet clothes. Kenny and Hilary had extracted the green blade from the rocks which signified that the Blade Breakers were down once more. Kida summoned her own back and picked it up from the moist ground.

As the wind blew, Ray felt a bit light headed at the cold. Well now with a drenched body and vulnerable to the winter breeze, let's just conclude, he was near catching a flu right about then. But even in such state, he tried again to get his way into the battle, "Kai…" He now wanted badly to fight against that idiosyncratic person who had shown capable of not even taking up offensive onslaughts but also had handled the entire defense thrown at her.

"Let's wrap this up" Kai said as ignored the other and walked to take up his position. He would have easily permitted Ray to go against her but he had a few valid reasons of his own too. This was not a time to goof around.

Ray felt quiet and did not protest, though he couldn't keep his hands to fist into balls.

Kai turned to look over his adversary and felt a strange impulse from her. There was something highly unsettling about her style of beyblading, not to mention it all seemed too much familiar too.

Nonetheless Kai readied himself as he clasp his faithful Dranzer into place, "you still have to reveal your bit beast you know"

Kida's demeanor had failed to conceal the little nervousness she must had been feeling in facing the most dexterous adroit blader of them all and now at the statement Kai had just proclaimed, her eyes flickered a bit. Still, containing herself to the maximum, she responded, "What makes you think I even have one?"

"The fact that it is almost implausible to beat two sacred spirits in a row" Ray replied

"And that that the intensity of your attacks can not be carried out until and unless an internal energy source is provided." Kenny offered, looking up from his laptop screen. "Your defensive stance is indeed vulnerable but somehow the strength of your offence is…"

"Stop your yapping." Kai only turned to a little to register the little home genius. "I don't need all your analysis to take her down"

"Kai, this is our last chance" Tyson took a step forward, "we're a team remember. She…"

But the Russian dismissed him with a shake of his head and brought his arm to rip the cord.

"Alright then, players ready" Max ultimately said

Silence comprehended their affirmation while the unbreakable yet prepared glare confirmed otherwise.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Kai's blue top landed fiercely on the damp soil, skidded and charged forward to meet its opponent which had once more taken up a swift initiative landing before rushing towards the other promptly.

As the blades battled efficiently, Kai tore his orbs away from the ground to observe the girl. Kida, feeling the sudden sting of staring, raised her fully opened eyes to meet the serene crimson from behind her locks. Seemingly not finding it very comfortable, she relinquished the contact by leaping away.

Kai watched as she jumped to another peak, no doubt waiting to attack. Inwardly he smirked, _she's one tough customer but it's high time to put her back into her cage with her leash._ But first, he needed to witness the true form of her spirit. And for that, he had to lure her into such danger that eventually, she would be forced to summon it into the clearing.

Obviously taking the capricious cue, Kai attacked randomly, "Dranzer, Blazing Gig!!"

His plan had worked. Kidarakush had perceptibly not thought that Kai would bother to attack first and thus, it took her off guard as the blistering fire made its way towards her. She did what came first into her mind, "Dranzania, Neutralize and Counter Attack, now!!"

"What?" Kai hissed at the replica name

His attack eroded the peak and subsequently, she fell down. The fiery flames subsided as the assault ended and the blue blade spun back near Kai's feet, waiting for further commands. As for the silver one, it had wobbled a bit but had secured its maintenance as it was told. The bit had though glowed and a screeching shrill of a bird had been sounded.

"Dranzania, is that a copy?" Hilary inquired

"That can't be possible" Kenny spoke, "It's too original and powerful to be a copy"

"Then…?"

"It's not a copy" Kida answered with a voice that seemed loud yet tacit. She stood, her façade and attire a bit ashen due to the assault, "In ancient languages and script, the mere word 'Dra' refers to dragons and demons and other such mythical and mighty creatures while it has also some influential orientation from the fire beasts as well." Her eyes bore directly into Kai's angry narrowed one for the very first time, "and as for Dranzer, I'm certain you're aware that it is a vague translation for a numinous phoenix of fire though mainly associated with phoenixes too"

Kai folded his arms but his cold expression did not alter, "and you're phoenix if of…?"

Kida looked up at the question, "She's the phoenix of freezing fire"

Kai smirked at the confirmation, "just as I thought. This won't take long"

"We'll see" Kida retorted, "My turn, Mystics of Hell"

Blue fiery flames erupted around the blade as the shout was delivered with a wicked flick of both arms around her. The blades collided with each other and separated due to the force both gave off.

"Dranzer don't hold back"

"Dranzania"

"Wow! Tough match" Tyson commented, "aren't they trying to finish this up a bit too quickly?"

"Haste makes waste guys," Hilary mumbled

_I've seen all that I wanted to_, Kai thought. And this time he left his spot as he made his attack. Dranzer followed efficiently and with in a fraction of second, Kai was near Kida to launch a powerful assault.

Knowing what would follow, Kida moved once more though this time jumping to avoid the phoenix and trying to fight from behind. Kai seemingly, turned and leashed his attack, catching her squarely in the chest and throwing her off.

Exclamations of surprise were heard but the two opponents did not give them any value. One stood erect while the other breathed in and out unevenly, totally affected from the force. Running a hand over her face, she used the ground for aid before making a deadly move of her own. It was blocked by Kai who glared back intensely as if clearly showing his displeasure.

Once again, they were back at their initial points, a bit worn out. The Russian took one last breath in before shouting, "This ends here! Volcano Excellent Emission Attack Dranzer"

"Blazing Inferno"

A scorching conflagration exploded at the impact of the two attacks and the heat radiation became almost unbearable for the surrounding. Steam started to sizzle out of the once cold rocks and craters formed on the earth as if during an earth quake. The explosion hit hard and all the company present there fell back due to the blast. All the hell ended with distinctive shrieks of two magical birds crying out before fading into ashes and returning for some rest.

Ray gradually raised his head from where he had been cowering under a rock for protection. A small gasped parted from his lips as he stared wondrously at the outcome. Some disturbing behind him assured that the others had gotten to their feet and more yelps confirmed that they were as much shocked as he was. Out of them all, only one figure was still standing in their spots.

And that was the infamous captain of the Blade Breakers.

After a moment of stunned silence, Tyson boomed, "Oh yeah!! You the man, Kai"

"He won!" Hilary exclaimed the obvious

Ray didn't remember the last time they had been this glad after a simple match. But ostensibly this proved nothing to the simple matches they were used to. His attention was occupied by some coughs and he saw Kidarakush staggering away from the wreckage that had buried her. She blinked few times as she gazed at an immobile silver blade and slowly dropped down to her knees.

Kai acted immune to all the compliments he was receiving from his team mates but he did notice a certain somebody looking in the other direction. His molten orbs turned to see the object of Ray's scrutiny and found his opponent there. However, he motioned his still moving blue top back into his palm before silently walking away.

Everybody crowded around the aloof looking blader who was still on the ground. She just sat there with her blade in her hand as the wind started to blow. It was until Ray tapped her on her shoulder that she was revived from her jolt

"Hey, you ok?" he asked taking his hand off and helping her up. She shook her head lightly trying to wake up and then gave a nod in affirmation.

"Hey, you played great dude" Tyson said, patting her heavily on her back in good sportsmanship

"Yeah I'll say. That was cool despite the fact that you literally had us on the run" Max exclaimed, his cheery voice back in place

Kida didn't respond first but then slowly pocketed her blade and yet again gave a slight nod.

"Why the long face?" Ray asked with raise brows "You did win two out of three"

She opened and closed her mouth several times before replying shortly, "I've never lost before so that was just startling nothing else"

"Oh"

"Umm… does that mean we're not getting the dinner?" Tyson asked timidly with his eyes on his fingers

"Tyson I think she won" Hilary reminded him fiercely.

"Yeah but…" Tyson began

Kidarakush gave them an elongated stare before turning away, "You are welcomed to join me at the buffet tonight" She finally said before staring to walk "But I hope you will consider my demand as well. See you at the restaurant lobby at 7:30"

"Wait…" Max stopped her as Tyson let out a scream of joy "you're still giving us a dinner? I mean you did win most of the battles"

"It will give some time to cope up. Is there any problem?" Kida inquired turning to a side while tilting her head a bit. Her blank expression was back with her eyelids half opened again. The breeze played with the hems of her long coat as she awaited an answer

"No way" Tyson exclaimed

"But Tyson…" Kenny tried to interrupt but Kida was already on her way, not looking back even once. Reaching a corner, she looked skywards before leaping down, vanishing from the view.

"Uh… Tyson wasn't that rude?" Ray asked cautiously after Kida was out of sight

"Heck no, she invited us. Besides, what's better than a good dinner in such a luxurious place?"

"I know that, but don't you think…"

"Come on lets tell Kai before he does his _disappearing _act" Tyson took off leaving his team mates to mutter and shake their heads before following him as well.

* * *

_I can't believe she still gave them, or more likely us, dinner. May be she wants to be in the team quite badly. Is this just her way in? I don't think she's the type to bribe her way through? Hmm…am _I_ going to let her in after all?_

Kai stared down at his distant reflection in the water below from where he was leaning on both arms on the bridge concrete railing. The others were all in the dojo, no doubt discussing the events of today with a mug of hot cocoa. But he needed fresh air and some silence to think.

Kida had been unexceptionally quite during all the time with them that evening. She had met them in the lobby in her usual long blue coat without a real greeting and had then proceeded towards the buffet hall. She didn't join in the chat or even the dinner.

_She didn't even taste anything as far as I can remember. And nor did she answered or questioned any one, just a nod or a short reply. She was definitely giving us a cold shoulder but the others didn't seem to notice. They were too busy galloping food down their throats._

Kai was actually a little stunned at Tyson's bluntness when his team mates had informed him that Kida was sticking to half part of her deal. He had left the beach after his encounter with her immediately because he didn't want her to ask about his decision right then. He indeed needed to think about this strange character.

_Should I let her in? I guess I'm impressed by her sharp tactics and skills but something is odd here. If this is her cold gesture towards every one, why is she trying to get along with us like that? _

Kai remembered Ray asking her a likewise question but Tyson had interrupted, screaming "SOUP" at the precise moment and afterwards every body was too absorbed in the taste of the delicious eatables to inquire her further.

_May be Mr. Dickinson should handle the matter. Yeah, that's right. He can do what ever with her. It's not really my problem, is it? I don't give a damn about her._

But somehow, Kai was not able to bring his mind on that conclusion. Something was not fitting in. Her attacks, her style, her power and her bit beast, all of that kept replaying in front of his eyes. Letting out a sigh, he rubbed his temples to ease himself. As to why he was so tensed, he couldn't figure that out either.

Soft footsteps brought him back and he turned to see Ray walking towards him, this time with a jacket. The first thing the neko did was changing into something warm and dry before he could catch a cold. It was very late and Kai could see that Ray was almost prepared for bed after such a tiring day. The perfect raven plait showed that.

"Still thinking?" he asked when he was a feet away, his hand stuffed into the pockets

Kai turned back to stare in space, "yeah…"

"What a day it had been huh?" Ray spoke, noticing that his captain hadn't changed his attire

"Crazy ninja woman's challenges and freaky bit beasts…don't even start"

Ray grinned as he also looked out nothing in particular, "I thought you were talking about me loosing some of my front hair"

Kai gave him a slight amused glance before rolling his eyes. They were enveloped in comfortable silence again with only the whistle of the wind and rustling of dried leaves as a disturbance.

Ray's gradual sigh triggered Kai's instincts and he waited for the pondering query he had been waiting for after the battles. "Why didn't you let me fight Kai?"

Kai straightened a bit but did not abandon his spot completely, "don't go brooding that I took you as incapable Ray. We needed a win and to play fairly too. You're mostly an offensive blader. We had already tested that. We needed someone with colossal defense to counter her." Finally Kai stood up, "also, it would have been impossible for her to compete"

Ray remained quiet before, "and…?"

Kai finally made an eye contact with his younger team mate, "and the fact that your emotions were quite loose at that time"

Ray blinked, "no they weren't." Kai only raised a fine brow while folding his arms. "Well okay it did trigger my anger a bit. But only a bit"

"Whatever" Kai turned but didn't walk

"Is something troubling you, Kai?" Damn, the neko-jin was good. He had found one way or the other to see past Kai's 'I-don't- give-a-damn' façade and was getting quite good at it.

Kai opened his mouth but thought otherwise and shook his head, "it's getting late. Get back before you catch flu. Sick or not, I'm not letting you off training tomorrow"

Ray wanted to prolong the conversation but he was well aware of Kai's dismissal so nodded. Bidding him good bye, he retraced his footsteps back to the dojo.

Kai watched him go in the darkness of night before wondering whether it was even wise to let such a person near his team.

* * *

WOW!! HURRAH!! I completed. Okay believe me, if my mom comes here now, she will rip my head off so I'm not saying anything else than; dudes, this is hell long and it had driven me near to insanity over the past months. So I would really, really appreciate some good comments. 

Note: My mid terms are coming so I'll be in my hibernating form for quite a while. Till January to the least

Anyway, R&R

Till next time  
Neena


	4. Chapter 3: Suspects and Interrogations

Hello there, you all. Yes, my mid terms are finally over. And despite the fact that I promised new chapters afterwards, I have no idea what made me come here to sit and write this chapter. Seriously I've got like no idea what to start with. Usually I have all planned out and blah, blah, blah but not now.

Also I'm in need of some serious morale boosting. I'm hell low here because of the simple fact that has been plaguing my mind since I gave my English terminal exam. As I was, **for the first time**, unable to achieve highest marks, all spirit of writing or continuing anything has gone down the drain. I mean it. I'm surprised at how I accomplished in studying for the other tests. All I can say that that single blow has racked me so bloodily that I still haven't recovered (goes crying in the corner)

I don't really know how this chapter will be but please review as they are the only thing that helps me out of my reverie of high pessimism. Oh and this is a yaoi fiction for future reference. I'm clearing that once and for all. Also, it includes slight Mariah bashing. Sorry but I forgot to include that in the Warnings.

Important: This chapter is especially in regard for **Shiva-iceflame** and is dedicated to her. I owe you a lot girl and thanks for your support. I hope that you remain with me in future as well.

R&R

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter No. 3  
Suspects and Interrogation_**

* * *

The whole lab was deserted at that late hour. Night had fallen a long time ago but the tall figure swathed in a dark dress did not show any concern. All their attention was on the large screen against the wall as the eyes went over the perfect moves for the hundredth time. With the monitor as the only source of light, the usual glowing chamber was enveloped with murkiness. But the lack of luminosity or the strain on eyes did no visible affect as the figure moved forward to type furiously on the extensive keyboard, not once removing their eyes from the screen. 

The moving battles on a sea shore edge that were played were replaced by four different charts and graphs of four different tops. After a bit study and another round of various clicks, the four quarters were filled with pictures and information of four world famous bey bladers.

Soft footsteps caused them to stand straight and turn to bow lightly, "My lord"

The new comer spared a single nod, "She corresponded well." The voice was highly smooth and silent with a low pitch. Yet there was nothing warm about it.

The scientist turned to look at the screen, "I guess." A pause before, "I hope you're sure in what you plan, my lord,"

The other did not respond in the slightest and moved to type something. Upon command, the snapshot of a blue head Japanese teen enlarged itself. Another window opened to show all the data collected about the world champion.

Satisfied, he went over next to the blond American and then over the Russian blader. Reading all the details slowly, he clicked yet again. This time it was a raven haired neko-jin with a fanged smile.

"They intrigue me"

The scientist nodded absent mindedly.

"Have any suspicious happenings occurred till now?"

"No, lord"

"Excellent. Give it some time for now. And go get some rest"

"Thanks"

The scientist brushed passed, their dress trailing behind the footsteps. It was till they vanished out of sight when the other moved his eyes back to the glowing screen and punched another single key. A young teen clothed in a dark blue long coat with a silver ninja star embroidered came forward this time. Studying the picture for a long time, he closed finally closed all the icons. Leaving only the main desktop, he left the wide chamber, clearly content with the results.

* * *

"I've downloaded everything I could get from the internet and believe me, it's still nothing more than a few drabbles here and there"

"What're you saying chief?"

"I mean there's nothing but a huge blank in my data. It's like she just popped out from a vacuum or something" the spectacled boy exclaimed, his fingers never leaving the keys of his small laptop.

It was a somewhat bright morning and all the Blade Breakers were seated comfortably at the back yard of the Granger Dojo. The residents of the dwelling had just taken in early breakfast when Hilary and Kenny had rushed in, excited to start in the early hours for a change. Now with some leftovers, Tyson sat on the porch munching down some bread. Max was sipping his warm flavored milk while gazing at the monitor with Hilary. Kai had yet to say good morning but of course, that was no surprise. He was quite at peace, sitting alone on the flat stone near the miniature pond in his meditating position.

Ray observed his team mates while bringing his hot tea to his lips from where he was seated on the porch, back against a pole.

Yeah, the main topic of their scrutiny was the battles they had almost lost yesterday, courtesy of a very uninvited and unwelcome person.

"Look here," Kenny spoke, pointing at the fight going on the screen. It was a clip from Tyson's match with Kida. The two blades had collided in their final attack. The world champ's distant shout was herd through the speakers, 'Dragoon Supreme Galaxy Turbo Twister!'

"I'll slow it down for you guys"

"I still don't see what Kenny" Tyson said after watching the slow replay

"Exactly"

"Huh?"

"Well of course the way she countered your attack, that was unbelievable Tyson. Her attacks seem to hold some specific attacking stratagem or else it would have been next to impossible to take on Dragoon like that. They are highly well planned." He paused at the scene when the blades were less than a centimeter apart from colliding, "If my calculations are correct, she hit you with her that bulging part of her attack ring. Anything could have followed afterwards"

Ray went over to the little gathering and saw the replayed slow version. "All I will say that the strange look she was giving Tyson was down right freaky"

"You don't say Ray" Kenny typed again, "I also think that it somehow was used to confuse Tyson"

While they bicker on the topic, Kai gradually opened his eyes. They might have thought he was in a world of his own but his train of thoughts was on the same track.

"Yo Kai, dude anything yet?"

When he didn't reply there came a few mutterings like sourpuss from the blader. He was used to his team mates catcalls and was totally immune to them but he had unfortunately yet to learn to ignore the only sane one out of them.

Golden eyes gazed at him with distinct inquiry as the raven head crouched down to his eye level, "you okay Kai?"

Kai tried snorting, "Why wouldn't I be?" It was an indication to get lost and Ray actually faltered in replying. Seeing that, he continued this time softly, "…just thinking"

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Come on what's bugging you?"

Crimson clashed golden with a fixed look. Even with such intensity, Ray did not break the eye contact and waited instead.

Ray really had yet to think over what always drag him towards the blue enigma or why he was always the unfortunate lamb leading itself to slaughter house in trying to make a decent conversation when it was quite well known that Kai didn't even give a damn about his team mates or even what went around him.

_That's not true,_ Ray corrected himself. There had been countless times when he had practically saved their neck. It was because of their divine captain they had made this far and no way in hell would they disagree on that issue.

But it was his behavior and coolness toward others that ticked off Ray enough to determine him to come closer to the bluenette. If it were some time three years ago, he would had been the first person to declare Kai as an uncaring, asocial, indifferent selfish bastard. But now with all they had been through, the phoenix had come out as total different person whom all of them depended on.

Kai surprisingly looked away, not sure how to correspond with the curious cat or even what to tell. Was there really something bothering him **this** much? Maybe he kind of found all the attention somewhat entertaining. _No, that can never be it_. It was no wonder to any of them that he preferred talking to the neko more than any of them put together only because Ray to the very least acted his age. And that he was a very good loyal companion indeed.

Shaking his head, he turned to listen to the group at his back who were currently engrossed in their own tête-à-tête.

"That's where all the trouble is" Chief was saying, "Dranzania… I searched every where and according to all analysis I couldn't find any defect that could pinpoint if it's fake or a copy or whatsoever"

"What about those crazy cyber bit beast?"

"Does that thing looked cyber to you in any way Tyson?"

"Could be Max"

"No freaking way! It would have been apparent to us"

"Well none of us actually saw it" Tyson replied back

"That's what I'm saying"

"Maybe it was one of those invisible bit beasts." Hilary helped, "we haven't encounter those in a while"

"I guess but I actually got it capture when recording." Kenny said, "I got it from Kai's battle"

That did get all attention and even Kai practically went to see the picture the little brunette opened. Tyson blew a low whistle and there were soft exclamations of incredulity.

The beast was beautiful; it had piercing dark eyes like its yielder and glowing patches encircled them; a sharp refined beak which was opened in a silent cry. The giant head was a deep color of silver grey with the blue tinge at the top endings. Fine feathers covered whole of the body and a large bluish tail at the end with a single silver line of what seemed to be glowing ice in the middle, crawling all the way up the spinal column. With gigantic strong colored wings and light silver armor clasped around the chest.

Chief was the first one to break the silence, "It's all guesswork right now but I will hold back on the cyber part." he thought out loud, "that thing was too powerful to be an imitation"

"Oh come on guys," Ray, bemused, rolled his eyes, "Why are you so intend to prove that it was or not a copy? It could be any other sacred beast of fire"

"I searched all night on that but…"

"It wasn't a sacred spirit or else Dranzer would have easily recognized it" Kai spoke to all of them for the first time, gaining all the divided attention immediately. His blue blade was in his hand as he continued, "It was a beast of freezing fire and I don't reckon that's very common even at this stage of scientific research. Whether it's a duplicate or a cyber, all we know it's old and extremely powerful and let's just stick to that for now."

And they all actually fell into silence though from the looks of it, everyone was busy in their own thoughts

"Are you guys quite done already?"

Every head turned towards the direction of the all-too familiar voice despite the fact it had been less than twenty four hours they had last heard it. Perched on the thick branch of the tree was Kida looking at them with her semi opened eyes. Dropping down, she cleaned the possible dirt off her sleeves casually.

"Because there's a bus out there with your names on it" she continued

"Hey little homies, there is a crude man at the entrance waiting for ya all" Granger Senior better known as Gramps or Grandpa announced, arriving at the porch in his usual kendo, stopping and raising a grey brow at the sight of the new comer, "Is this the lass you're all yapping about since last night? I wasn't able to get even a good shut eye with that entire racket you dogs were making."

"Morning Grandpa" Hilary greeted, "Yeah, that's Kida"

The said person made a small bow before turning her attention back, "You better not keep them waiting" And she flung off, out of scene as fast as she had turned up.

A horn reached there ears and they looked at each others uncertainly.

"Who's at the gate, Grandpa?" Tyson asked

"Some bus driver. Says Stanley has asked for ya homies to have a chit chat about some thin"

"Mr. Dickenson should have informed us" Kenny said doubtfully

"Well there's only one way to know what he wants" Max replied, making his way to the dojo entrance.

* * *

"I feel there is something you all need to tell me about?" The head chairman of BBA sat behind an antique oak desk in a comfortable leather chair, his bald head evident without his customary bowler on top of it, addressing the teens which were seated opposite to them in the highly furnished office. "I've been receiving news that you have yet again encountered another outsider"

"Yes Mr. Dickenson" Kenny, habitually, spoke, "She's known by Kidarakush Lamia. She challenged us into three consecutive battles…" And he retold the whole scenario of the sea side acutely.

"I see. Most capricious indeed" Mr. D commented, rubbing his chin fondly

"You're saying you weren't expecting it?" Kai inquired from where he was leaning next to the door. Somehow he couldn't help detect a strange inkling of suspect in the elder's sudden call for them.

"Well…" he chuckled nervously, "Oh, I'm never good at lies. Yes, you caught me young Kai"

There were surprised movements at the revelation.

"You knew about this?"

"Well actually Ray, I had known beforehand but these proceedings were completely alien to me." Mr. D smiled, "Why don't we just call her in, boys? I'm sure she can't take the suspense anymore." He pushed a button on the intercom before telling the secretary to send for someone.

The Blade Breakers turned their eyes to the door which gradually opened, allowing Kidarakush in who seemed to falter a bit before closing it shut. She gave them her usual half lidded look as she bowed to the chairman.

"I'm sure no introduction is in order" the bald man spoke cheerfully while others just stare in confusion

"Mr. D" Tyson began, "Did you set her up just like you did Jin of Gale?"

"Well not quietly Tyson, she found her own way to you."

Ray turned back to the figure and remembered the ordeal they all had went through the previous day. She was staring ahead, her face set. Obviously, feeling the intense look, she turned her head and golden clashed dark red in a fixed lock. Ray saw the hollowness of those orbs and felt the room's walls suddenly closing in. As fast as the sensation invaded his mind, it was gone when she looked away, her attention back to the conversation.

"…sent her application but I didn't think such a sudden change was necessary in your team" the chairman was speaking, "I must say, you took a daring step young lady" he addressed the midnight blue haired girl who tilted her head in answer.

"It was quite unlikely to not get a response from you Mr. Dickenson" she replied, "I took it that you were loosing interest"

"Whoa! You two know each other?"

"Yes Max, Kida had first appealed to join once after the renewal of BBA but like she says, I did not answer then"

"Why was that so?"

"Well I had my reason, reasons I'm sure Kidarakush know of, yes?"

The said teen turned away quietly. A silence followed before she said, "With due respect sir, I **did** win the deal with them. It was a _two_ out of three victory." There was slight bitterness in the last part that was only noticed by the elder and the bluenette Russian.

"Indeed you did. There's no denying in it. And I would now leave the matters in their hands" He nodded to the keen team mates who were watching the exchange.

"Isn't there supposed to be some kind of format for the Worlds?" Hilary asked, "I mean the last one had forced us all to split remember? And we already have Daichi."

"Yes, I do Hilary. And one of the reasons I feel the time is ripe for new blood is because you might need a new mate soon enough. Now only your say is left." He told, nodding towards the Blade Breakers who stared at each other and then turned their heads towards their enigmatic team captain who, from the look of it, had not even open his eyes.

"What do you think Kai?" Tyson asked

_And I came here so that I wouldn't have to voice my opinion; _Kai thought darkly. He spared the new comer a single look before closing his eyes again, "I'm not interested." There, plain and simple, end of the matter.

"Not interested to answer or not interested in a new team member?" The question forced him to make contact with Kida who was giving a little reproached look. He would have answered back straight away but from the corner of his eyes, he saw the questioning glance of the neko. He was no mind reader but the expression clearly stated Ray's thoughts, s_he won the bet Kai. _

Deciding feverishly, he pushed off his leaning post, "Whatever"

"Welcome to the team, Kida" Tyson bellowed, somehow used to his captain's deficiency of evocative words.

"Yeah, nice to have a girl finally on the team" Hilary patted the idiosyncratic blader, the idea of ultimately having a girl friend to talk, shop and gossip about interested her.

As the others, except Kai of course, congratulated the fresh man, Ray noticed that for the first time, those eyes held some triumph in them and was glad they were not empty. Though the thought triggered deep inside his heart and a quiet fear arose itself; what was in those deadly hues that forced other minds to abandon themselves in a complete black hole? Just like Ray had experienced now. Was it even safer for such a person to be suddenly near them? _I'm being paranoid. Mr. D knows her._ But he did not seem to convince himself

Mr. Dickenson saw the enthusiasm with eyes that of a grandfather proud of his young children. He was sure that the alteration had been a positive one. At least he hoped so. If this did not work out who knows what could--- the telephone rung, catching his attention and he picked up the black receiver to answer.

"It almost slipped away from my mind," he replied, placing the receiver back on its holder when the call ended and turning to the Blade Breakers as the wishes died away, "The Beyblade Association is holding a reunion in China in the coming weeks of December. The event will be till Christmas and it includes a Grand Beyblade Exhibition and an exclusive contest between the best as well. Official teams are invited from all over the world so all of you will be staying together to cope up the gone time."

"You mean the PPB All Stars and all?"

"You name them Max."

"That's like so awesome" Tyson exclaimed, punching in the air, "Man, I can't believe I'm saying that but I really miss those guys"

"Calm down Tyson," Mr. D chuckled, "That's almost three weeks away. And in the time being I want every one of you to upgrade and prepare yourself"

"Huh? Why is that Mr. Dickenson?" Hilary asked

"Well like I said, every team is going to be there and that means old rivals would not mind having a shot at the champion team. There's also the fact that now with a new team member, it just makes it more challenging. You had no contact with them since the fall of BEGA so be on guard." The chairman paused for a while and stood to walk to the window, "And after all I am the founder of your team, I feel obliged to make sure you're alert and ready for everything"

Kai raised his eyes to stare at the back of the bald head at that statement.

"You shouldn't worry too much" Crimson eyes turned sharply at the ninja girl standing in the middle of the room. She sounded careless though it could have been his mind playing games on him.

"Yeah Mr. D. We are the Blade Breakers and we fear nothing. Let them just bring it on!"

"Oh yeah"

"I'll be sending your tickets in the up coming days. Kida, I hope you'll accompany them, I'm sure you would like to be acquainted with the other players as well."

Kida silently nodded.

"Very well then kids, if fate has it, we will probably meet soon. Happy holidays"

Exchanging farewell greetings, the room emptied out until only two remained, the younger looking expectantly at the elder who kept his gaze firmly outside.

"Yes Kai?"

"I don't trust her"

"Indeed"

"Mr. Dickenson…?"

"Give her time to settle down young Kai"

"You're not sure of her then why let her join?"

"I am sure of her Kai. It's you I feel uncertain of" the manager finally turned to meet indignant crimson eyes, "And I would appreciate you not to jump to conclusion immediately"

This somewhat surprised Kai and he had a damn good reason to be surprised.

"Why would I…?"

"Only time could tell" Mr. Dickenson continued, "But even likewise, I would only grant you this much," He walked back to his chair and it was not until he was comfortably seated did he continue speaking, making sure the other listened attentively, "As the sworn team captain, I want you, and only you, to keep an eye on her."

"So you are expecting something to…?" He was again interrupted

"I do not know what to expect. Kidarakush Lamia has just appeared out of thin air" He spoke impatiently, as if wanting to end the discussion, "There will be a lot of serious activity going on in China with the entire crowd gathered there. But it's mainly your own team that I'm…" he stopped as if trying to grope the right word, "…worried about"

Kai narrowed his eyes. It was rare for the chairman of BBA to ramble like that, "I don't understand"

Their adapted grandfather looked up and smiled, confused emotions visible in his own grey eyes, "To be honest Kai, I don't understand it myself"

* * *

'_This is your captain speaking. We will be reaching our ordained destination shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and move your chairs to upright position.'_

A golden eye cracked open as the intercom beeped, announcing the wakeup call of their nap for like the past seven hours. Rubbing the last few seconds of sleep from the back of his hand, he stretched slightly and blinked, taking in his surroundings. The Blade Breakers had been traveling on a chartered plane, courtesy of BBA of course, which had taken up a direct route from Japan to his homeland. Just the thought that he was returning back to his people brought a smile on his face.

Across him, the Dragoon and Draciel masters were still deep in their dreams though it appeared that the latter was trying to come out of it. Next to them, Kenny was already awake; laptop open in the lap and near to the window, Hilary had her stare out. The red eyed enigma was seated next to him. Kai woke up gradually, eyes moving accordingly to make contact with his before straightening up and buckling his belt. To Ray's right with a vacant chair in between, their new entry sat, eyes closed, legs and arms crossed out and head phones in ears, their wire disappearing under the collar of her always-present long coat. Dark eyes opened only half way and briefly she met his gaze before closing down all the same.

Kida had arrived mainly as an unwelcome guest but it was surprising how quickly the guys had taken up to her. That is, the time she used to spend with them. For the first week, they only saw her at the start of training and at the end; she would vanish with out a farewell. That had been the suspicious part and Tyson and Kai, well mainly Tyson, had come up with various ideas that she might be stealing their moves or even sent as a spy. That was only the Japanese, their captain hadn't bother them with his opinions but to Ray it was apparent, he was nothing but apprehensive about this new addition.

Kida had somewhat started talking, actually joining in the battles when finally Maxie had the guts to ask her after so many silent days. Though Kai's doubt did not fade even when she agreed to reveal and teach them their moves. Coming from her, she confessed that she usually distracted her opponent before moving in like the way she had done in her battles. Her tactics perplexed Kenny to such an extent that he had asked for her blade at which she had shrugged and said 'may be later'. Else than that, they finally concluded, they would stick to their own routine for a while since adapting hers was very problematic and extremely demanding for physical and mental strength.

As much as Ray did not want to judge it, he had encountered some very uncomfortable moments with the older prodigy. He had accidentally ended up at the place where she stayed with Hilary and shopping bags filled with grocery. The brunette had claimed to had visited her apartment beforehand and had dragged Ray along with her once she saw the female ninja at a crossing.

Her apartment was not exactly breath taking but incredibly neat and tidy. There was a small TV lounge with a couch, a coffee table and a little TV set. Right next to the entrance, was the kitchen with a cooking range, a two-seat dining table, and a mini refrigerator. There was only one little bed room with a single bed and a bathroom that like everything else was a small one too. Across the entrance were large glass windows which had led to the diminutive balcony and that proved that the apartment was only for an individual. What amazed the neko was that there were no personal belongings except for a suitcase, a laptop carrier and a duffel bag. It was almost as if Kida did not live there.

A couple of times she had stayed at the dojo for merely some coffee or mainly a talk but even then, they had failed to learn anything about her or her sudden joining. What bothered Ray a bit was the fact that in her presence, Kai had distanced himself from his team. And it had grown into such a resolve that at times it had become hard to locate him even at training sessions. The neko felt rather perturbed at his sudden remote and indifferent attitude but had not been provided with any opportunity to bring the topic up.

'_I repeat we will be reaching our ordained destination shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and move your chairs to upright position. We are about to land. Thank you.'_

A small nudge on his arm brought him out of his stupor and Ray noted that Kai was looking pointedly at him. Hastily, he secured his straps while the others followed, except Tyson who had yet to crack an eye open. Seeing this, Max hit him around the head lightly causing him to jerk up, "I only ate five helpings. Honest"

A round of laughter rung out and Kai commented lowly to Ray who grinned, "Some things never change."

In the next hour, they landed, collected their luggage and after going through all the irksome customs, stepped into the BBA private bus and journeyed to their staying places, which were, according to their driver, not less than three hours of distance.

By the time they reached there, exhaustion had done its toll and they were all hanging on their last bouts of energy with a very hungry (read: annoying) world champion at their already weary disposal. But that did not keep some of them from staring at the structure in front of them in simple awe. No doubt the scenery they had been passing for the past few hours was nothing but picturesque, but what enfolded before them was beyond the very boundaries of their expectations.

"Mr. D had really out done himself this time." Hilary murmured

It was a huge ancient Chinese mansion. A large pond of cold water, decorated with water lilies and shrubs at the bank with the snowy forest stretching right behind it while the manor was surrounded with extensive green fields with white icy patches hither and thither. A three-mile road of gravel and sand in the middle of all led to the main entrance door, which was exclusively polished oak. Green ivy covered the cemented magnificent mansion walls which were surrounded by well kept trimmed bushes and small trees, old snow settled on the tops. High mountains were in the background with the bright orange sun setting behind the white peaks, showering the morning's last golden rays on landscape below.

No right definition could possibly describe it but the scene looked pleasant, imposing and wonderfully stunning.

There was a long moment of silence which was broken by a

"Whoa!"

"Big whoa" Tyson corrected, throwing the bus doors open and hoping out, shielding his eyes as he gazed higher, trying to make out the roof while the others filed out behind him.

"RAY!"

The exclamation was loud enough to scare the hell out of them let alone wake up the resting birds, who took flight in fright, some even falling off their branches.

A second later, Ray found his back saying a reluctant hello to a very hard ground as he was rammed by something, knocking all the air out and for an instant, causing polka dots and golden stars to dance before his eyes.

"I missed you so much!!"

"M-Mariah" he asked, hoping against hope the familiar shining face was just an unwanted hallucination due to lack of rest.

"That's me"

No such luck. Damn did the girl have to bump with so much force?

The pink haired female giggled and got off him from where he was lying sprawled, "Did you miss me Ray?"

_Oh yeah_, Ray inwardly groaned and tried sit up at least, _like whenever I prayed to Buddha to keep me from Devil's evil snare!_

"Easy Mariah and in any case, let him up"

Ray turned and thanked his lucky stars as his childhood friend came to his aid, walking towards where his team had gathered around him. Mariah stood up only to note Hilary and greeting her in her usual obnoxious way.

"Hey Hill!"

As the two girls squeezed their bowels out of each other, Ray turned to Lee who had a small smirk on his face, no doubt laughing silently at his expense.

"It's pleasant to see you all again" Lee said while shaking hands with Tyson and Max

"Well some of us have other ideas" Ray muttered under his breath.

Lee grinned before sparing a diminutive yet courteous nod to the Russian who returned with one of his own. Heads turned as a shriek was heard behind them.

"What! Are you saying that he actually--?"

"Yup"

"But I thought he and Jennifer were totally hooked up" Hilary gasped, eyes wide with exaggeration.

"Yeah I was damn sure they were an item but I guess in Hollywood--" Mariah halted in mid sentence as her gaze fell on the figure with the deep blue long coat. And for a while, the usually non stopping mouth became a 'o' in surprise.

"That's our new team mate, Kida" Hilary explained after seeing the unusual astounded look.

The said person looked warily at both, as if expecting the pink blob to spring on her too. But amazingly, Mariah only smiled and bowed quickly. That formality over, she returned back to their engrossed gossip.

Spending more time than anyone with Kai had its advantages in judging other peoples' expressions and right then; Ray could see somewhat relief in those bloody dark half opened orbs.

"Lee" the lion stepped forward to introduce himself, "Of White Tiger X team."

"Kidarakush Lamia" she responded civilly, accepting his hand.

"And that's Mariah" he pointed towards his highly unstable companion.

"So I've heard."

"Hey where are Kevin and Gary?" Tyson asked, picking up his suitcase from where the driver had placed them

"Back at the village"

"Has any other team arrived yet?" Kenny asked

"Nah, we were expecting Miguel and the Barthez Battalion guys, but flight cancelled or something" Lee answered, "Come on, you guys have to check this place out. We have been there for whole three days and it's still confusing to locate the kitchen"

The moment they walked passed the gateways; Ray knew what his country friend had meant.

The mansion itself was an exquisite piece of architecture, one of the biggest they had come around with but the extensive marble covered lobby that feasted their sight was beyond any superb receptions they were used to. A giant crystal chandelier hung from the slightly dome shaped ceiling which was engraved by an ancient Chinese texture of dragons and smoke and other gold emblems. The walls were lined with countless tapestries, exclusive paintings, protracted mirrors and comparatively small polished tables on which various antiques and ornaments were decorated while a sumptuous red carpet lay at their feet which led further down towards the stairs at the end. The burnished hand railing glistened under the chandelier's light as the stairs parted in the middle, going left and right.

"Good evening" A soft voice reached their ears and they turned to register a young attractive black haired woman, in her early twenties, walking towards them in traditional clothing, her black hair tied in a tight bun with two mahogany sticks, "I have been expecting you. It's really moving to meet the world champions face to face." She bowed respectfully before continuing, her violet eyes full of warmth, "My name is Cho Shaun. You must be tired. Please make yourself comfortable."

"This place is paradise!"

"Yes," she smiled, "This used to be Chateau de Mara mouton. A French noble laid its foundations somewhat seventy years ago. After he died, many owners inherited it but two years ago the BBA were able to win it in auction. It's been renovated for traveling bladers and is accessed for every player worldwide. I've been working for past three years and this is the grandest event I've ever encountered."

"I've heard of it!" Kenny exclaimed, adjusting his spectacles and looking impressed, "Chateau de Mara mouton; I never thought I would actually live to see it"

"I'm sure you'll love it here. Come, a tour is in order since you friends here are still encountering difficulties finding their way in and out" she chuckled at the nekos before walking to the stairs

Ray was suddenly aware that Kida had stepped closer to him and was watching the other two of her species, Mariah and Hilary, with a highly doubtful expression as if not sure what to make of them.

"Are they always like that?" she silently spoke, when they started giggling hysterically again. That had to be the first time she had addressed him separately.

"No" Tyson leaned in who himself had been observing the quiet teen, "They sometime shut up to day dream about guys in thongs"

Ray snickered when Kida sent another cynical glance at the two girls' direction, "Very…… appeasing"

When Kida leant even further to his side, Ray encouraged, "Don't worry, you'll survive"

* * *

"Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed. Now it's better if we take the elevator back."

"You have an elevator in this place?" Max asked, rubbing his eyes, disbelievingly.

"You don't expect everyone to climb all the way here, do you? Let me just show you to your rooms. They are on the first floor," Cho grinned. Their reactions had been the same as every former guest she had attended to. She had taken them to all five floors including the basement and shown the attic. And it had taken almost a whole hour.

Ray still marveled over the place Cho had given a brief round about.

The landing was where the main lounges; an immense dining room which could have seated fifty people; and a rather cozy kitchen was situated. The first floor had consisted of nothing but bedrooms with tall oak doors facing each other along the corridor which had been lit by dull yellow light from the antique bronze brackets and was decorated with multicolored fresh flowers, huge life size mirrors and a maroon carpet amidst them. The second floor had a library, bigger than any of what Ray had ever been to; a high tech gymnasium with every kind of machine available and surprisingly, an old fashion Chinese dojo with same long-standing equipments once used for fighting.

On the next one, there were a couple of conference rooms and halls for seminars and a vast balcony, stretching over at the back of the chateau, covering the view of the magnificent landscape and mountains, amplifying the already mystifying aura the place occupied. The fourth landing had somewhat more guestrooms, an actual gaming arcade, few bey blade miniature arenas, a sauna and powder room. Above it was the attic, having some unused house holds stashed there and one or two extra rooms. The whole of security system was down the basement which had half been converted into an all too splendid night club.

"Here we are," Cho said as they stepped out of the elevator doors in which Ray was having a hard time guessing the use of the mini fridge placed in the corner. She led them all to the very opposite side of the manor where the last of the rooms were. "Your team had been assigned three rooms." She turned at them, looking expectantly.

"Max, Kenny and I are taking that one" Tyson pointed to the second last door.

"Ray and I will have this one" Kai spoke for the first time, looking at the last door at the opposite side. By now, it was common knowledge they both were best at sharing hotel rooms together since the neko was the only thing Kai could stand. Besides, that at least granted them some peaceful sleeping from Tyson's rather vocal snores.

"I would like a separate room" a voice requested and they turned to Kida, who was stroking the golden dragon vase indifferently with one finger.

"No problem," it was Hilary who answered, "I'm sharing a room with Mariah"

"Yeah," Mariah started, "but wouldn't you like to be with us? I mean we girls are going to have a whole room to our selves!"

Ray could see Kida struggling to find the most suitable, no sarcastic way to answer that. At the end, she settled with a simple shake cum shrug. To the guys, her uncertainty was not oblivious. It was the first time they had seen her act so tentative.

"Suit your self" Mariah chirped loudly, before dragging Hilary down the passage. There chatting was cut with the slam of the door and silence once more prevailed the atmosphere.

"Are they always like that?" Kida once more repeated her inquiry, though her tone remained monotonous.

"You never know" Lee grinned and stretched, "I was hoping we could do a little catch up Ray but seeing that you will be elsewhere…" His eyes trailed at the Russian for a while before he smirked and walked off.

Cho left her new company when they had entered into their rooms and made her way back to the kitchen to go over the dinner preparations. But as she was about to take the first step down the stairs, a scream roused from Tyson's room.

"AAHH…!"

Picking her dress, she ran towards the commotion while three doors flew opened and Ray, Kai and Kida gathered around Tyson's door. Shouts of 'save me' and 'get that thing away from me' were heard. Then suddenly the door burst open, admitting a freaked out Tyson who ever so maturely hid behind Ray as two small cats trotted out happily. As if finding the screaming rather attractive, the fur balls went for the champion, who was not able to keep him self from shrieking fairly loudly.

"Tammy, Angel!" Bella clamored. The two felines obediently sauntered towards their mistress call. Both seemed of the same breed with wooly grey fur and black stripes; the female darker than the male.

"Aww, aren't they the cutest?" Max droned while grabbing closet cat and hugging it. The other, not letting its partner get all the fun, went to Kida and started circling between her legs purring all the while, maybe hoping to get nice belly scratch

"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME" Tyson shouted, still totally bowled over

"You are scared of _cats_?" Kida asked, hands in pockets and playing with the furry animal with one foot.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Tyson defended himself chaotically. "It growled at me. And then it went to attack me. I mean it!"

"I'm sorry if they frightened you. They must be playing." Cho apologized to the hysteric teen

Kai could only roll his eyes and retrieve back to his room while muttering something that distantly sounded like 'a remarkable champ he makes'. Seeing his captain withdrawing, Ray detached himself from Tyson who was doing quite an imitation of a boa constrictor and turned in too. Kida petted the purring cat one last time before going to her room as well.

Tyson on the other hand got up from the floor and stood there as if thinking over what had happened but a single meow was able to bring him back to the visual reality and with another cry; he forced Max to drop the feline and dragged the young blonde back into the room and slam the door shut.

Cho stood there amused for a while before, once again, heading towards the kitchen with her two faithful pets following her, their tails high in the air.

* * *

"Okay what's wrong?"

Crimson eyes looked up in the mirror to meet golden ones, the owner of which was lying sprawled on the master bed, tired from the day's ordeal.

Their room was like everything else they had encountered; comfy, spacious and lavish. Ray had, like always, taken the side away from the door but right then, was occupying the whole of the four poster bed. The Russian on the other hand, was intending on freshening up and going down for dinner. Not to sound like Tyson but that airplane lunch had been ages ago.

"What?"

"What's wrong Kai?" Ray asked, rolling over on his stomach and placing his face in his hands, watching his team mate as he took out a fresh towel from the drawers, "You've been acting very different lately"

"Is that so? I wonder what that could be," came the sarcastic remark

"So there _is_ something wrong with you"

"…just tired out"

"Give me some credit of knowing you better than that Kai"

"What sense of 'tired out' don't you get?"

"I'm not talking about as in currently" Ray straightened up, "Ever since…" But he had no idea how to tackle the subject. Kai could prove to be very much unpredictable.

The phoenix frowned at the trail off and turned to grant the neko his full attention, "Ever since…?"

Ray sighed and decided to get over it, "Ever since _she_ joined the team, you've distanced yourself from us…" Choosing against his mind's wishes, he added, "…from me."

Kai sat down quietly on cushioned stool, not reacting at the accusation at once. He opened his mouth to counter the claim but thought against it. Seeing the confused and worried look in those light cat-like orbs, he quickly turned away and cleared his throat. "Don't get all worked up Ray. I…I just have a couple of things on my mind"

"Which somehow includes Kida?"

"Did I say that?"

"You don't have to say it"

Kai sighed, running a hand through his wild grey bangs, "You wouldn't understand nor I expect you to. I'll try to make up to you ok?"

It was Ray's turn to frown, "That's not what I want. Things were going moderately cool until she came. I know she can weird anyone out but to believe that she's the reason why you're acting all cold is downright…unreasonable"

Kai seemed as if he would continue the discussion but thought better of it, "Right now though I'm more concerned about _you_ and Tala and Bryan's arrival"

That revelation brought Ray out of his prickling stupor, "Huh--when?

"Tomorrow"

"Shit. And I still have to call for security agents"

Kai never had a broad smile but the tell tale curve easily reflected that things were cool between them again and Ray was glad he had brought the topic to lime light. Draping the towel on his well sculpted shoulders, his captain made his way to the washroom, which in veracity, was exclusive itself with spick span tiles, a shower tub, massive enough for three people; and a porcelain bowl with every bath necessity present.

_Okay, so now what I'm going to do?_ Ray thought as the Russian shut the door. The intercom had announced that dinner would be laid out soon, about which he could hardly wait. _Wonder how Tyson is surviving?_ Breathing out one final time, he jumped off the warm silk sheets and landed gracefully on his feet. Walking to the large window, he flopped over the sill and peered out the early night sky, a distant tinge of pink coloring the extensive horizon.

Minutes passed as he kept staring into space before a thought crashed into his mind out of nowhere. Though not completely confident about his actions, he pulled on the soft towel slippers and left the inviting sanctuary of his room and walked to the door that loomed right in front of him.

_Knock, knock._

It took some time but the door finally opened and a pale face of Kida appeared. A fine brow rose above the half opened dark hues as she peered into the golden hues.

"You busy?"

Kida slowly blinked before stepping aside to let Ray into a similar room he had just left. He looked around and saw Kida's duffel bag and laptop carrier placed on the desk parallel to the dressing table

"Have you unpacked yet?"

The teen only shrugged, "Seemingly you have"

"There isn't much to do back there," Ray said, eyes wandering casually, "I thought may be I can get to know you better." He could feel Kida studying him for a while so he turned to meet her scrutinizing gaze. She had that same blank look but somehow this time, no suffocation overpowered his consciousness. She simply stared.

"You want to see something special?"

Uncharacteristically, it had been Kida who had asked him. Curious, he nodded, trying to make some thing out of the sudden change.

"Good. But first you tell me something"

This time Ray gave his utmost interest to the midnight head.

"How long have you been on this team?"

"Since the last three championships"

"And had it been hard for you to settle in?"

"Nah, me and the guys became friends them moment we met. Why do you ask?"

She didn't answer. In fact she did nothing but examine him for some time. Feeling a bit uncomfortable at the prying gaze, Ray tried to speak to break the silence. _May be coming here now wasn't a very bright idea._ He almost startled when the corners of the pale lips kicked up and the girl tilted her head to one side.

"Come and see" She turned her back at him from where she was standing next to the foot post of the bed and walked over to open the glass windows. A gush of cool air blew in and Ray felt goose bumps appear on his bare arms. Albeit not wanting to, he stepped up to her and looked out to see something peculiar but nothing particular registered in his mind. He noticed her looking at the sky with somewhat concern at which yellow orbs once more looked to and fro, only to see white clouds. Was this some kind of scheme of her?

Before he could ask, she moved away from the sill and walked back to the desk, opening her bag to undo her luggage.

_Okay, she is pulling my leg. Hell, it could be a twisted trick for her amusement._

"What was al-?"

Ray's inquiry was interrupted when a screechy wail erupted behind him causing him to jump a foot in air. Whirling around his eyes went wide when a disfigured silhouette appeared in the blue sky out of nowhere. The thing proceeded to come, more likely, flew nearer and nearer to him and he was able to make out giant wing like structure protruding from the sides of the main body. Half of his mind screamed him to slam the glass door shut while the other was too perplexed to move.

The neko gasped and ducked, loosing his footing and landing on his back when something dashed in the room through the open window door. A large form with big wings swooped down in front of Kida, who stretched out her left arm for it to sit on it. The creature was literally huge, brownish gold feathers covering its magnificent body. The large wings folded while sharp talons gripped the fabric of Kida's coat but she didn't seem to mind.

"What the hell is THAT?" Ray managed to choke from where he was lying on the floor in shock.

"An eagle"

She was right; it was an eagle, a very large one too. Ray scrambled to his feet and tried to say something to compensate his lost dignity but nothing came out. Swallowing once, he stuttered, "Um…Wow…I-I've never seen an eagle from this close. It's tame, right?" He added, taking a small step back when the bird's feathery head turned sharply to him, its pointed beak glinting deadly in the low light.

"His name is Spirit. He's my pet." Kida replied, her head leaning to one side when the said animal took the liberty to gnaw playfully with her front bangs. "Here," she extended her arm for the raven head.

Hesitantly, Ray stepped closer, gently placing one finger on the smooth beak and rubbing it. Amber beady eyes stared out at him before closing, enjoying the affectionate stroke. Seeing that, the Chinese grinned nervously and patted its head though was confounded when Kida jerked her arm. The huge bird hopped from where it was perched and onto Ray's shoulder and it took him a lot from crying out in surprise.

"Hold out your arm" Kida suggested

Ray did so, "Whoa it's quite heavy," he commented as Spirit went to sit on his forearm, somewhat careful not to prick the bare tan skin with its talons while all the same inspecting this new person moving its head from right to left. "Where did you get it?"

"A gift" was the reply as the girl in question returned to unpack to her duffel bag.

Ray looked into the dull amber orbs. It was a beautiful piece of nature. Despite back home, his village people owned a few such birds; he had never got around to actually meet one.

"So you're a ninja"

"…the last time I checked I was, yes"

Ray placed Spirit on the window sill when his armed started to ache a bit with the load, "I meant what's your specialty?"

Kida stopped midway in closing the drawer and seemed to consider her choice of answer. She turned to meet his eyes, "I learned martial arts according to the universal theory of ying and yang, something I'm sure you're acquainted with. I further proceeded to seek perfection in kung-fu and that is what I practice"

"Along with beyblading" Ray asked

"You're asking that? Funny, I was under the impression you yourself was a martial artist _and_ a world bey blade champion"

"Yeah but you said you wanted to perfection?"

"Don't we all" the bluenette answered, "My beyblading moves are those of my martial arts in case you didn't notice. That's one of the facts that I had an upper hand on you and your team"

"Which reminds me," Ray continued smirking if ever so slightly, "you promised to show your moves to us. Would it be too much to ask to do again now that you're a team member?"

Kida kept her gaze focused on him for the longest of minutes before walking in the unoccupied middle of the room. She raised first two fingers of her left hand till her line of sight and held them in between in the dark orbs. "Hit me"

This time, Ray wasn't taken back. He was used to this technique as since little he had encountered various such scenarios. Moving to face her, he adopted a causal fighting stance, more intent on seeing her act. Looking in that calm face, he inhaled silently and shoot forward, aiming for her side with a well aimed hit.

Golden eyes went wide and his body went rigid when he felt two digits, inconceivably, pressing above his right arm pit. Unable to move somehow, he turned to Kida who had blocked the blow with the tips of her fingers.

"A little more pressure; your nerve break downs; your heart stops beating and you die" she pulled back and stood straight in her initial position, fingers aligned to her nose, "Try again"

Ray frowned before circling around her once. Halting, he lurched forward, bringing his knee up to kick, only Kida bent under it and once more the neko found he was unable to move. This time a finger and a thumb were on his Adam apple.

"A little more force, your wind pipe snaps and you die"

Ray pulled away immediately after he was released, "Okay, okay, I got that." Rubbing his neck tenderly, he asked, "And what about defense?"

Kida, hands on her sides now, shrugged and brought them up in a casual way. Ray crouched lower, crossing his arms in attack before jumping forward. All the while the two moved, beady amber eyes watched fixedly from the window. At last, the raven one moved for an instant kill, only to find an arm pulled behind his back and pinning it there, blocking his attack mid way.

"You left your right open" He was let go and he turned to see Kida running a hand freely through her midnight blue hair while dusting off her sides habitually.

"You're good"

No response was given and Kida walked to her desk again. "I will not classify myself as a ninja. I'm still learning"

Ray smiled at the modest reply, "I guess." He scratched his neck absent mindedly while looking about when his eye suddenly caught a cover on the wooden surface, "Is that…?" He trailed off, taken aback.

Blood eyes moved to the referred object and for the first time in the neko's presence, she smiled, "Yeah?"

"Isn't that…" Ray grabbed the plastic disk cover, reading the printing with alarm, "That's The Unknown!"

"As a matter of fact, it is"

"Wow, so you're into music, huh?"

"I live for music" Kida replied, zipping her empty duffel bag and throwing it in the corner, "Unknown happens to be one of my personal favorites"

"Oh yeah" Ray said, before examining the cover which had a white long haired teen with deep blue eyes sitting on a rock by the seashore holding a red and silver guitar, "Call it coincidental but I count myself as one of her biggest fans. I thought this album was yet to release"

The small curve on the other told him he was not wrong.

"I don't know how much you can handle for one day, Ray, but it helps to have connections in upper places"

* * *

Dinner had been served and the Blade Breakers were lazing around in the warm lounge, waiting for a nice hot mug of chocolate, coffee or something simple as a cup of green tea, depending upon each of them.

Their current world champ a. k. a. Tyson, after galloping down six helpings, was lying on the bear skin rug in wake of the yellow blaze of the fireplace, howling how his stomach was on the brink of bursting. His blonde friend sat next to him on a floor cushion, unconsciously hushing the distressed teen all the while cerulean eyes glued on some Wild Rodeo Rita show that was being played on the plasma TV. Kenny sat in one corner, laptop perched open in his lap while Hilary and Mariah had a whole couch to themselves, half of which was covered with up to date fashion magazines.

Crimson eyes peeked from beneath the lashes as his tall raven team mate entered the comfy room, laughing with the shorter neko. Kai's eyes did not returned back to the book he had been reading until both Chinese men were seated on a leather seat. His gaze stopped at Ray for some time as he removed his red ying-yang band from his forehead, rubbing the temples while conversing in his mother tongue fluently with the other. He had wondered where the Drigger master had gone to after leaving the bedroom. Much to his discontentment, he and that new team mate had come down to dinner together. By the way things were at the start of the dinner course, it was clear that Ray had been able to get along with Kida just fine. And Kai did not approve that.

"Yo dude, where did ya run off to?"

Kai looked to see Kida entering the room, taking a seat by the fire place, some leather book in her hand. The Russian wanted to know the same thing but all her answer was a petite shake.

"Hey Ray!"

The visible cringe that his name was being screamed out that loud did not go unnoticed by Kai as Mariah seemingly satisfied her sudden urge to squeeze the life out of Ray, who looked like he was having a root canal operation without anesthetic.

"Guess what? I had been planning about the Christmas for many, many weeks and I thought that maybe you and I could go out to shop tomorrow"

"Mariah, there's a lot of days for that" Ray managed, trying to free himself from the pink leech.

"But you're the one who always say that time flies. We shouldn't waste it" She let out a high giggle which made the hair on the back of Kai's neck stand, "You're so thoughtful Ray-Ray!"

"Uh…"

"She is right Ray. You two would be able to spend some time alone together" Lee encouraged, oblivious to the 'help me' look Ray passed Kai who, as a matter of fact, had been watching them closely.

_Man, does that overgrown pink cow have to hug him so tightly?? And be close to him and touch him! And what's with that giggle!!_ Did Kai despise such rare female species or what??

"Well…uh…"

"It will be better if we all just call it a day now, especially since they are supposed to start their training _tomorrow_ morning" Kai responded while turning the page of his book with a clipped tone; crimson eyes closed

Mariah whirled around sharply, her ponytail whipping Ray's face, "No one asked you. And besides we're on holidays--"

"No Mariah. Kai's right and besides I'm tired now. We will make up something later okay?" Later as in the next millennium

The pink haired she devil seemed as if she would protest but grumbled, "Yeah alright." His serene stupor did not alter when Mariah walked passed the Russian glaring furiously at him.

"So Kidarakush," Lee said as he stretched, though making a mental note to himself to confront Ray about the scene that had just occurred, "Where are you from?"

This time, Max, Kenny and Tyson also moved their eyes at the silent teen who did not meet their gaze, "Yeah, it's about time we get to know something about you"

Still keeping her half opened orbs distinct, she replied in her usual tone, "I wander around, settle for sometime then move on. No place particular"

"What about your family?"

Kai frowned internally when, the jaw clenched slightly. If it hadn't for the dancing fire which flickered different tints of light on her face, he wouldn't have noticed, "They live 180 degrees opposite to where we are currently"

"Who taught you martial arts?" Hilary asked. At that moment, Cho crossed the threshold with a tray of hot beverages balanced in her arms, offering everyone their drinks before bed drink.

"57th Kung-fu master and direct descendant of Shin Majuro Dynasty"

"That's……pretty rare" Lee commented. Shin Majuro Dynasty had been the family of most expertise martial artists Chinese history had ever produced.

"You surely don't look like a Chinese" Mariah perked up

"Half-Chinese"

Accepting the warm cup, Kenny asked, "Where did you learn to bey blade?"

Before he could receive an answer, Kai out of nowhere spoke, "As much as I'm interested," he said, taking a sip of the scorching black liquid in the porcelain mug, his lips millimeters away from the rim, "But you're a pure Lamia"

Kida tilted her head to sideways but no difference was visible on her façade, "Yes"

Crimson orbs studied her for some time, "Then you belonged to the Silent Spirits"

"……" The girl parted her lips and closed them before repeating the action as if thinking how to reply, "……yes"

"Who are the Silent Spirits?" Max inquired

"I've heard about them," Kenny unceremoniously announced, eager lacing his voice, "But wait a minute. You were in their team?" A single nod was spared in his direction at which he almost shrieked, "Really? Then you must have…but… but you can't be! I mean the Silent Spirits were quite old weren't they? Kind of about seven or eight years old"

No response

"Well…uh…" Kenny hesitated, "How could you be in a bey blade team at that time?"

The midnight blue head sipped her coffee before answering, her eyes plain, "I started this sport at the age of four at the time I began my martial arts training. When I was six I became a team member and at seven, we won the championship."

"Which also was the last tournament they ever participated in, am I correct?" Kai, unlikely, interrupted again, scrutinizing closely to detect a sign of change or fault.

"…yes"

"But who are the Silent Spirits?" Max repeated

"My first team"

"What happened to them?" Tyson asked, rolling over his stomach

It was Kai who answered, "They disappeared"

Once again he noticed that Kida opened and closed her lips as if wanting to say something but deciding against it feverishly.

"Why did you decide to join our team so suddenly?" Hilary asked

Silence

"Well?" Tyson acquired

Silence

Seeing that they weren't going to get a reply, Max continued their conversation, "So do you have any relatives?"

"No"

"Then what do you do for a living?"

"Inherited property"

Unknown to the phoenix, golden eyes had been peeking at him from the corner; the main reason Ray had not joined in the conversation when they had been offered an opportunity served on the platter to get to know their new team mate. Kai knew something about her at which he seemed rather unsure. And Kai was never unsure. Whatever had his captain's nerves fried was not clear to him but the fact that Kai was aware of her from the past kept popping up in his mind as somewhat divergent.

"Why do you wear this chain around yourself?" Lee asked after a while

"Yeah, don't you feel uncomfortable?" Max said

"No"

"Isn't it heavy?"

A shrug

"But why do you wear it?" Kenny repeated

"It's my launcher" she answered dismissively, "And it hurts a great deal when used well"

At that moment Cho stepped in with a letter in her hand.

"Sorry but I must interrupt since these schedules of other teams have just arrived," she told them politely, "The Blitzkrieg Boys will be joining us tomorrow in the morning," Tyson groaned loudly but quickly stopped when he earned a sharp look from his captain, "The Majestics and the F-Dynasty are arriving in two days. And as far as the All Starz and the Barthez Battalion are concerned, they will be arriving quite late due to some complications."

"That's a big group!"

"What about BEGA?" Ray finally asked, "Aren't they coming?"

"Um…" Cho checked through the leaves she had in her hand and frowned, "Well there's nothing about them here. I'll check with Mr. Dickenson"

The moment she left, Kai stood as well, "Get some sleep" his command was specifically directed to a particular raven head who was rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah sure"

"Man, I feel so dead"

"Night Kai"

With that, he marked his page, snapped his book and went for the stairs, eyes stopping one last time at Ray and Kida both for a fraction of second.

* * *

Kai once more turned to his vacant side and back to the clock piece. It had been more than an hour he had left everyone downstairs. He had heard his other team mates returning to their given rooms but the neko had yet to come. Kicking off his sheets, Kai placed his book on to the side table and pulled on his half sleeved jacket over his bare chest. He better went and saw what was taking Ray so long.

As he closed his bedroom door, his crimson eyes trailed at the door that loomed in front of him. A thin streak of blue florescent light could be seen near the foot. Else then that, there were no other signs of any movement inside

Trudging silently down the stairs, Kai glanced into the large lounge. The dead ambers of the fire still glowed their last minutes while almost all other lights were switched off. There was no one there except for the single form lying on the couch near the hearth, breathing softly in sleep.

A silver brow went up when Kai saw the raven head peacefully asleep and he thought over what to do next.

Finally he came up with the most commonly used method, "Ray, get up"

No response.

"Ray…" Kai shook his shoulder, causing him to mumble and crack open one eye, sleep highly evident.

"What?"

"Come on, let's go to the room"

Ray shook his head no and buried his face into the cushions he had been using as pillows.

"Ray…" Kai pressed on impatiently

The said teen grumbled and golden eyes screwed up in annoyance. Lunging over, he stood suddenly only to stagger, trying to maintain some balance in his utmost drowsy state. Rolling his eyes, Kai took him by the shoulder and guided the neko back up who kept up his incoherent muttering about waking up in the middle of night and nice dreams.

As Kai let Ray stumble into the comparatively warm room, the raven head only glanced at the bed before stumbling over as if drunken and flopping down. A hand reached up and tore the binding off to release the long tresses before submerging into the blanket and pillows, sleep invading the senses almost immediately.

Crimson eyes stayed fixed at the figure before closing the door shut and turning off the light. Walking to his bed, he climbed into it and turned to face the younger team mate, watching him closely as the deep soft breathing caused the front bangs to flutter slightly. As if in a trance, Kai brought his hand and tucked away those hairs behind the pointy ear, fingers merely, brushing the sun kissed smooth skin,

_You've distanced yourself from us…from me._

Shifting toward the canopy top, Kai sighed and let his mind drift off to slumber. He was going to need it.

* * *

I am like SO tired!! Sigh! Now this is what I call taking advantage of your parents not being at home. Yeah they are abroad for a while with little o' me and this wonderful science invention; computer. Well folks, the chapter finally reach an end. I'm sorry that it took so long but like I mentioned at the start, I'm too low.

I want you guys to know that I want and am going to re-edit the Legend soon enough. Right now though I am more intent to complete Lonely without you which also need dire re-editing pronto! Just to let you know, Silent Spirits won't be updated for quite a time.

This last scene was just to add some base for future yaoi-ness and I'm hoping against hope that the chap went well. I want to thank to the reviewers!! Try to keep me alive guys!!

I have updated my stories section at my bio and if you want some extra detail especially on this fiction, visit it, also I've updated my first lemon ever and I'm very much glad of its progress. So please check out my profile as well.

R&R my dear readers

Till next time  
Neena


End file.
